


January-February (A Year Without Dean)

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Playthings, Hurt, Original Story - Freeform, first hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

I am some place dark. I am alone, no one can hear my screams. That is when I hear a voice. It is a deep strong voice; it is a voice that I know very well. It belongs to Dean. I scream louder hoping that he will come save me from this darkness that surrounds me. The door opens and I see his face but it's not my Dean, he is different he is dark and angry. 

“Dean, save me!!!” I scream. 

“No, I am going to leave you here to die.” He says 

“Save me, Dean. Save me. Don’t leave me here to die!!!” I cried. 

There was now a new voice a child screaming and crying, scared for their life. 

Dean got an evil smile on his face, “No, Kelly. You are going to suffer here alone, unwanted, unloved.” He said.

“No!!! Dean!!! No!!!” I screamed at him. “You said you loved me!” I cried. 

“I did, but I didn’t mean it. I just felt bad for you. I got you pregnant with that baby and I never cared for her or you. I found a new family that I can live with and not have to pity them. I. Am. Free.” He said bending down in front of me with a wicked smile on his face. 

January: 

I was jolted out of sleep. I was completely covered in sweat and breathing heavily. My heart was pounding and I broke down in tears. I had had this dream over and over again for the past 6 weeks. Every single night, no matter how much I drank, or however much medication I took this dream would come to me and I would wake up crying. I wanted to die, life wasn't worth it. I had gone through this before but this was worse. Because instead of me knowing he was in hell I knew that he was with someone else. If I wanted to go see him I could, or if he wanted to see me or his daughter he could. But he didn’t. 

I looked at the clock it was 3:00 am on January 21, 2011. I walked into Abby’s room and looked at my beautiful little toddler. I kissed her head and thought about this little miracle, Sawyer and her were the only thing keeping me here and not biting the bullet. The only thing that was hard was that Abby looked just like her dad she had light brown hair, freckles that dusted her nose, and big green eyes. She even sounded like Dean, she talked like him, was sarcastic and she even was protective, especially of me. 

I didn’t want to wake her yet so I went down stairs no one was awake yet so I made some coffee and went out and sat on the hood of my car. It was freezing outside but there was no snow on the ground. As I sat there I heard a noise come from behind me. 

“Hello, love .” A voice said. 

“Crowley,” I said turning and looking at him. 

“How is my, little bird doing on her 2nd birthday?” He asked. 

“She is asleep and if you ever hurt my little angel. I will kill you myself.” I said 

“I know you will. I have a little soft spot for that child, even if that dumb squirrel is her father.” He said. “I can’t believe that he left you for that witch.” 

“Me either,” I said. Then I thought about it, “How do you know that’s what I call Lisa?” I asked. 

“Oh, Abby told me a few day’s ago.” He said. “She knows the best way to express her feelings, by the way, her language is quite colorful for a 2-year-old.” He finished with a devilish smile. 

“Have you been playing with Abby without me knowing, Crowley?” I asked. 

“I may have spent some time with the little bird.” He said. 

I took a deep breath. I couldn't be mad at the King of Hell. He was stepping up and being more involved in my daughter's life then her own father was. I shook my head. “Are you coming to the party tonight for her?” I asked. 

“Are you inviting a demon. The King of Hell in fact to your daughters 2nd birthday.” He asked. 

“No, I am inviting someone who loves my daughter and wants what’s best for her,” I said giving him a weak smile. 

Crowley got a cocky smile on his face “I wouldn’t miss it, Kelly.” He said. 

The rest of the morning was uneventful for the most part everyone woke up at a decent time. I made breakfast for everyone and we all gave Abby one present. I gave her a new outfit. Black combat boots, jeans, a Metallica t-shirt and a leather jacket. She looked like a little hunter. Sawyer gave her a new book that she picked out. And Bobby gave her her own pearl-handled gun. We spent the day around the house doing things that Abby liked. Then the unexpected happened. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it and I was met by Sam. 

“Sammy?” I asked surprised. 

“Kelly…” He said as Abby ran to the door. 

“Unca Sammy!!!” She yelled with excitement. She ran to his arms and smiled at him. 

“Is it someone's birthday today?” Sam asked her. 

“It’s my birfday!!!” She cheered. 

“Well, Happy birthday my sweet girl.” He said.

He put her down and I hugged Sam holding him close to me making sure that he was real. “Sam, you're back,” I said pulling away with tears rolling down my face. 

“Yes, I’m back. Just in time for my nieces 2nd birthday.” He answered, “Have you heard from Dean?” He asked. 

“No, not a word in the past 6 weeks,” I said. 

“He left you and Abby for Lisa?” He asked surprised at his brother.

“I told him to get out because he couldn't give me a straight answer about still having feelings for her,” I said. 

“I understand.” He said walking into the dining room where Bobby and Sawyer were. 

“Unca Sammy is back!!!” Abby yelled into the room. 

“Sam…” Bobby said standing and giving him a hug and then took him to the office where he tested him to make sure that he was really Sam. They came back into the room Sam passed every test. 

I was standing in the kitchen about to make an apple pie for Abby’s birthday dinner. She was playing in the living room with Sawyer. I could hear her laughing and singing with Sawyer. I walked over to the doorway and looked at them. 

I was thinking about how much she was like her dad. ‘I want burgers and pie for my birfday dinner.’ she had said to me last week when I asked her what she wanted. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the next words out of her mouth. “Son of a Bitch!” She yelled holding up one of her Barbies who was now in two pieces. 

“Abigail Marie Singer! Watch your mouth.” I said. 

“Sorry, mommy.” She said looking down at the ground. 

Sam let out and laugh and looked me right in the eyes. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders, “I know this isn’t what you want to hear but, she is just like Dean.” He said. 

“Oh, I know. Do you know what your niece wanted for her birthday dinner?” I asked. 

Sam shrugged his shoulders

“She wanted burgers and pie.” 

“Wow, she is a mini me to Dean.” He said. 

“Yep,” I said taking a deep breath and turned to back into the kitchen. 

I finished cooking everything and went to set up the table for dinner. I called everyone to the table and we were about to start eating when there came another knock on the door. Deep down I hoped that it would be Dean. I got up and opened the door. It wasn’t Dean it was Crowley. 

“Hey, Crowley,” I said turning back to the dining room. “You all need to be on your best behavior alright? It’s Abby’s birthday, so play nice for one day.” I said to the whole room. 

“Unca Crowy!!!” Abby yelled excitedly from her spot. 

“Happy Birthday, my little bird,” Crowley said. 

“Are you hungry, Crowley?” I asked. “We have enough food to feed a small army.” 

“I would love to but I just wanted to bring something for my little bird.” He said pulling out a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket. 

He walked over to her and handed her the little box she opened it. Inside was a little emerald ring. There was etching on it, it said, ‘Protected by hell and heaven.’ her eyes got big and smiled at The King of Hell. 

“Thank you, Unca Crowy. I love it.” 

“It's a very special ring, sweetheart. As long as you wear it nothing will ever hurt you.” He said. 

“But it's too big to fit my finger.” She said making a face. 

“Little bird, I never said that it had it fit your finger. It just has to be on. You could put it on your locket.” He said to her. 

“That is smart, unca Crowy. Will you put it on for me?” She asked. 

“Yes, little bird.” he said. 

He took off her locket and put the ring on the chain then put it back on her. She looked at it as it sat along with her locket. “Unca Crowy, you are the best!” She said giving him a tight hug. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. If you need me you know what to do.” He said winking at her. 

“Thank you, Crowley,” I said giving him a hug.

“Take care of yourself, darling.” He said to me. 

The rest of the evening was normal and uneventful. At 8:00 I put Abby to bed and while I was getting her ready she looked up at me. 

“Mommy, why didn’t daddy come to my birfday?” She asked me

“Abigail, your daddy needs space right now. He is… is living with a new… new family.” I said through tears. 

“Does daddy still love me?” He asked starting to cry. “does he still want to be my daddy?” 

“Baby girl, I can’t answer that. But I want you to know that you are loved by so, so, so many people.” I said. “Your family is much more than your daddy. You have Sam, Cas, Crowley, Bobby, Sawyer, and mommy.” 

“Can we call daddy before my birfday is over?” She asked. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” I said pulling out my phone and dialed Dean’s number. 

I handed the phone to my daughter and I watched the light in her eyes go out as his voice mail answered.

“Daddy, I miss you so much.” She said tears starting to perk in her eyes. “Mommy made my birfday ‘ecial. I hope your birfday is ‘ecial too, without mommy and me.” 

She hung up the phone and handed it back to me. and started to cry. “Mommy, I miss daddy!!!” she said to me 

“I know, baby girl. I miss him too.” I said holding her. I held her close to me letting her cry. She cried herself to sleep. I got up and left the room. As I was leaving I pulled out my phone and dialed Dean’s number again. The phone rang and then his voice came on to the receiver.

“This is Dean Winchester leave a message and I will get back to you.” 

“Dean, don't call back. I don’t want you to call Abby. I just spent two hours crying with my daughter while she said, ‘I miss daddy.’ ‘Dose daddy love me?’ ‘Where is daddy?’ I had to tell her everything. I don’t need you to keep breaking her heart. Goodbye Dean.” I said then I hung up the phone. 

I went to sleep thinking about Abby growing another year and hoping that it wouldn’t go by as fast as this year did. I had the dream yet again tonight and woke up in tears and sweat trying to calm myself. 

 

February: 

The next month wasn't any easier the dreams were getting worse and worse and I was getting less and less sleep. Sam would come by every so often and hang out with us and we would do research for jobs that we would go on. Sam called me because he found a salt and burn and a nest of vampires that needed to be taken out. 

“Hey, Sammy. What’s up?” I asked as I answered the phone

“Not much, Kelly. How’s everything at the house 

“Kelly, could you go and take out the ghost?” Sam asked me. 

“I would love to. It will help me get back into the swing of things.” I said. 

“Great. It’s in Heber City, Utah.” He told me. 

“Perfect, I will head out tomorrow morning. Thanks, Sam.” I said. 

I hung up the phone and started to pack my bag for the job. Sawyer came into the room and saw that I was 

“Can I come?” Sawyer asked. 

“Sawyer, your parents would kill me if I let you come on a job with me,” I said. 

“Well, they aren't here and I want to start hunting.” She said. “I have been doing research, shooting and learning how to hunt since before I can remember. Mom and dad wanted me to be safe and that is why they sent me here.” 

“Sawyer, you’re you are not going on this trip. You are not ready for a hunt.” I said. 

“That’s not fair!” She yelled at me, “How old were you when you started hunting?” 

“I was 14,” I said closing my eyes and thinking about that first job. 

I had begged Bobby to let me go on a job with him for months and he finally broke down and took me on a hunt like this it was a salt and burn. I didn’t get hurt on the job, not even a scratch Bobby didn’t let anything bad happen to me. After that hunt, Bobby would take me on other jobs that he need work on. 

“Fine, Sawyer. You can come on the hunt with me.” I said as I finished packing. 

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!!!” She said jumping up and down with excitement. “I am going to go pack what I need.” She gave me a hug and ran to her room. 

I grabbed my bags and went downstairs putting them by the door so I could grab them the next morning. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked into the office where Bobby was. I flopped onto his huge comfy chair and made a huffing sound and taking a long pull on the bottle. 

“What was with all the yelling upstairs?” He asked. 

“Was I ever like that when I was a kid?” I asked. 

“You were worse. And imagine having you, Dean and Sam together while you were all at that age.” He said. 

“I am so so so sorry,” I said 

“It’s alright, all kids go through that stage. And you never answered what was all the yelling about?” He asked. 

“Sawyer wants to go on a hunt with me,” I said. 

“Well, she is old enough, ya’ know. She is a pretty good shot too.” He said. 

“I know, Bobby. That’s why I said ‘yes’. I couldn't say no because I was younger than her when you took me on my first hunt.” I said. “Are you okay taking care of the munchkin upstairs?” I asked. 

“Abby will be perfect like always.” He said. 

“Thank you, daddy,” I said taking another drink. 

As I was sitting there Sawyer walked into the office. “Can I have a drink?” She asked. 

I looked at her with a surprised look on my face. “Really, don't push your luck, sweetheart,” I said in a very motherly voice I could muster.

She laughed and smiled “I’m only kidding.” She said. “My bags are packed are ready for the morning. What time are we leaving?” 

“5:00 am we will be on the road, so be awake by 4:45 am,” I said

“Sounds great!” She said getting more and more excited for her first job. “I will be up at 4:30!!!” 

She ran up the stairs and I heard the door close. I leaned back in my chair and made moaning noise “I am not ready to be a mom of a teenager.” I said. 

Bobby laughed at me. “You are doing great.” He said, “You guys will do great.” 

“Thank you, Bobby. I am heading up to bed.” I said finishing my beer. I walked over to him and kissed the top of his head.   
“Goodnight, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Goodnight,” I said walking up the stairs. I got to my room and flopped on the bed and passed out. 

The next morning the alarm clock went off way too early for my liking. I rolled out of bed and pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on jeans a white shirt and then I pulled on a flannel that used to be Dean’s. I don’t know why I still have it, I guess it just makes me feel safe even if he was a dick. I pulled on my chucks and walked into Abby’s room I I kissed her head and whispered into her ear “I love you, baby.” 

She shifted in her sleep and smiled. It made me smile and I walked out of the room and headed downstairs to make some coffee. I looked at the clock it said it was 4:15. Sawyer would be up any minute now and we would be heading out. Bobby woke up at 4:30 and came and sat with me with a cup of coffee. At the same time, Sawyer came bounding down the stairs. 

“When are we going?” She yell whispered to us. 

“Soon,” I said. “Sit and grab some food and coffee before we hit the road,” I said with a smile. 

“I am so excited. I can’t believe I get to go on my first job!” she said. 

Sawyer finished eating and we ended up leaving a little later than I wanted to but still early enough to make it to Heber City by noon.

While we were on the road Sawyer was asking all about the job. What were we hunting? Who was in danger? Is there anything in the lore? I told her that we were going to the Golden Horseshoe inn. There were a series of mysterious deaths at the in and we were going to go check it out. 

We pulled up to the inn at about 2:30 in the afternoon I called Bobby to let him know we got there safe and that we would be here for a few days. 

“Kelly, this is awesome. I have never gotten to stay at a place like this. And I get to do my first hunt here it's just like Scooby Doo.” Sawyer said getting out of the car. 

“Like what?” I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

“Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside.” She said. “Mmm, Fred. Love him.” She finished closing her eyes. “And mom and dad usually had me stay at a motel where I wouldn't be noticed if I was alone for a night.” She said. 

“You will be my little padawan from now on. No more motels just us saving people and hunting things.” I said winking at her as we walked up the steps with our bags. I looked around and nothing was out of the ordinary. “I’m sorry to break it to you, but I’m not so sure this place is haunted,” I said to Sawyer. 

“What do you mean?” She asked me. 

“You see this pattern here?” I said tapping a five-point symbol engraved on the urn. “That's a quincunx, that's a five-spot.” 

“Five-spot?” She asked me. 

“Yep.” 

“That's used for hoodoo spell work, isn't it?” She asked. 

“Right, yeah. You fill this thing with bloodweed and you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies.” I answered. 

“But, I don't see any bloodweed. Don't you think this place is a little too, uh, white-meat for hoodoo?” she asked me. 

“Maybe. But you never know.” I said. 

We walked inside and headed to the front desk. As we entered, everything was quiet and Sawyer was behind me as woman who was about the same age as me walked into the room 

“May I help you?” She asked.

“Hi, yeah, I'd like a room for a couple of nights,” I said. 

Sawyer was behind me and as she moved closer to me a little girl who was about 7 ran in front of her chasing nothing little girl who had run behind her.

“Hey!” She said. “Sorry about that.” She said to Sawyer. 

“No problem.” She answered. 

“Well, um, congratulations, you could be some of our final guests.” She said. 

“Well. Sounds vaguely ominous.” I said. 

“No, I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month. Well, let me guess. You ladies are taking a break on the way to U of U and UTSU?” She asked. 

“How'd you guess?” I asked. 

“You ladies look the type.” 

I smiled at her and said, “Yep just taking my niece to visit my alma mater. I went to U of U.” I said with a smile. 

“That is so nice of you.” She said finishing up with the credit card. “Perfect, here is the key to your room.” She said. 

“Do you know where you got that really interesting urn on the front porch?” Sawyer asked the woman. “My grandpa would love it, he loves old things like that.” 

“Oh, I have no idea, it's been there forever.” She answered Sawyer. “Here you go, Miss. Mahagov.” She said handing me my credit card back. 

“Thanks,” I said. 

She dinged a bell on the desk. “You’ll be staying in room 237. Sherwin, could you show these ladies to their room?” She asked. 

We turned and saw and old man and he was dressed in a nice black suit. He took our bags up to our room and looked in-between the two of us girls

“Let me guess. College tour time?” He asked.

We followed Sherwin up the stairs to the room and watched him struggle with both of our bags. 

“I could give you a hand with that bag,” I said to him. 

“I got it.” He answered. 

“Okay,” I said 

“So the hotel's closing up, huh?” Sawyer asked.

“Yep. Miss Susan tried to make a go of it, but the guests just don't come like they used to. Still, it's a damn shame.” Sherwin said. 

“Oh yeah?” I asked. 

“It may not look it anymore, but this place was a palace. Two different vice-presidents laid their heads on our pillows. My parents worked here, I practically grew up here. Gonna miss it. Here's your room.” He said. 

He slipped the key in the lock and opened the door, handing the key to Sawyer as she brushed past. I turned to shut the door and Sherwin was just standing there, his hand extended expectantly.

“You're not gonna ... cheap out on me, are you, miss?” He asked. 

I shrugged and pulled out 5 bucks from my wallet and shut the door. Sawyer and I couldn't figure out why these deaths were happening. She was doing research while I was pacing the room. I laughed at the decorations in the room there was an old wedding dress displayed on the wall like a ghost.

“What the—” I said. 

“What?” Sawyer asked. 

“That is normal,” I said gesturing to the dress. “Why the hell would anyone stay here? I’m amazed they kept in business this long.” 

Sawyer shook her head at me and went back to the research she had been doing. “All right. Victim number one: Joan Edison, forty-three years old, a realtor handling the sale of the hotel; and victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff out to Goodwill.” She said. 

“Well, there's a connection: they're both tied up in shutting the place down,” I said 

“Yeah. Maybe somebody here doesn't want to leave, and they're using hoodoo to fight back.” She said “Who do you think our witch doctor is, could it be that Susan lady?” she asked. 

“No, doesn't seem likely. I mean, she is the one selling.” I said pointing it out. 

“So what then, Sherwin?” She asked. 

“I don't know,” I said shrugging my shoulders. 

We went out to the hallway to look around we found more hoodoo. We walked over to a door that said ‘Private’ on it I knocked on the door. Susan opened it

“Hi there,” I said. 

“Hi. Everything okay with your room?” Susan asked. 

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, everything's great. Yeah.” Sawyer and I said together. 

“Well, I was, I was just in the middle of packing.” She said trying to go back to the room she was in before we interrupted. 

“Hey!” I said looking past her. “Are those antique dolls? Because this one,” I said gesturing to Sawyer, “this one here, she’s got a major doll collection back home. Dontcha?” 

“Big time,” Sawyer answered making a face at me. 

“Big time. You think she could come — or we could come in and take a look?” I asked. 

“I don't know …” She said. 

“Please? I mean, she loves them. She's not gonna tell you this, but she's, she's always dressing 'em up in these little tiny outfits and, um, you'd make her day. You — she would,” I said. 

“It's true.” She answered. 

“Okay. Come on in.” Susan said 

“All right. All right!” I said walking into the room.

We walked into the room and headed into the room. 

“Wow. This is a lot of dolls. I mean, they're nice, you know. Not super creepy at all.” I said 

“Yeah, I suppose they are a little creepy. But they've been in the family forever. A lot of sentimental value.” Susan said 

“What is this? The hotel?” Sawyer asked as she walked over to a huge doll house. 

“Yeah, that's right. Exact replica, custom built.” Susan answered. 

Sawyer noticed a broken doll and picked it up “His head got twisted around. What happened to it?” She asked 

“Tyler, probably,” Susan said as she said that Tyler ran into the room. 

“Mommy! Maggie's being mean.” She said 

“Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, okay?” Susan said. 

“Hey, Tyler. I see you broke your doll. You want me to fix it?” Sawyer asked. 

“I didn't break it. I found it like that.” Tyler answered. 

“Oh. Well, uh, maybe Maggie did it.” 

“No, neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke ‘em.” She said. 

“Tyler, she wouldn't get mad,” Susan said. 

“Grandma?” I asked. 

“Grandma Rose. These were all her toys.” Tyler said. 

“Oh. Really. Where's Grandma Rose now?” I asked. 

“Up in her room,” Tyler said. 

“You know, I'd, I'd uh, I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll —” Sawyer started to say

“No.” She said shortly. “I mean, I'm afraid that's impossible. My mother's been very sick and she's not taking any visitors.” 

We walked back to the room and when we got there we started to take about everything. 

“Well, what do you think? Dolls, hoodoo, mysterious shut-in grandma?” I asked. 

“Well, dolls are used in all kinds of voodoo and hoodoo, like curses, and binding spells, and …” Sawyer started. 

“Yeah, maybe we've found our witch doctor. All right, I'll see what I can go dig up on boomin' Granny. You go get online, check old obits, freak accidents, that sort of thing, see if she's whacked anybody before.” I said. 

“Right.” Sawyer agreed. 

She was doing research while I was down in the dining room getting food for us to have in the room when the maid came running down the stairs. The property appraiser came to the inn and the maid found him dead in his room.

“What happened?” I asked Susan as I saw the gurney being pushed out of the inn. 

“Oh, the maid went in to turn down the sheets and he was just . . . hanging there.” She answered. 

“That's awful. He was a guest?” I asked. 

“He worked for the company that bought the place.” 

“Hmm.”

“I don't understand.” 

“What?” 

“Had a lot of bad luck around here. Look, if you'd like to check out I'll give you a full refund.” She said. 

“No thanks. I don't scare that easy.” I said going back to the room to talk to Sawyer. 

We did some research and found out that Susan’s mother Rose was a little girl that was raised in this house with her nurse who apparently taught her how to do hoodoo. We determined that she was doing the hoodoo to the people to try to keep the family in the house. Sawyer and I decided to go and check it out.

“Hello? Susan?” Sawyer called as she knocked on the door that said ‘Private’ “Clear?”

“Mm-hmm,” I said.

Sawyer picked the lock and we went into the playroom where all the creepy dolls were. We walked to the back of the room where the door was it's open, and we went up the dimly lit staircase. We went up the stairs and found another hallway and a small room at the end the door was ajar we could see Rose. She was sitting in a wheelchair facing the window with her back to us. We walked into the room quietly.

“Mrs. Thompson? Mrs. Thompson?” I asked. 

She was trembling staring into nothing.

“Rose? Hi, Mrs. Thompson, we're not here to hurt you, it's okay —” I said. 

She just kept trembling harder.

“Rose?” I turned to Sawyer, “Sawyer, we were wrong this woman has had a stroke.” I said. 

“Yeah, but hoodoo's hands-on, I mean, you've got to mix herbs, and chant, and build an altar.” She said. 

“Yeah. So it can't be Rose. Hey, maybe it's not even hoodoo.” I said. 

“Or she could be faking,” Sawyer said. 

“Yeah, what are you gonna do, poke her with a stick?” I asked Sawyer. She made a face and nodded. “Dude! You're not gonna poke her with a stick!” I said. 

“What the hell?! What are you doing in here?” Susan asked, getting upset. 

“Oh, we just wanted to talk to Rose . . .” Sawyer said 

“Well, the door was open . . .” I started. 

“Look at her, she is scared out of her wits. I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops.” She said. 

We left as quickly as we could. We didn't want to get into trouble with the cops so we packed up all of our stuff and hit the road. Luckily for Susan, we didn’t go too far we knew that this wasn't going to end and we figured that something else was going to happen to this family. Susan had been outside packing the car when the play set that was outside started to move on its own. Everything starts moving faster, and suddenly the car revs its engine and comes straight at her. At the last moment, I ran tackled her out of the way of the car. 

“Are you okay?” I asked 

“I think so.” she said. 

“Come on, come on. Let's get inside, let's go.” I said. 

We got her into the hotel and was sat in the dining room going over what happened. 

“Whisky,” Susan said

“Sure. I know the feeling.” I said pouring it for her. 

“What the hell happened out there?” 

“You want the truth?” Sawyer asked. 

“Of course.” 

“Well, at first we thought it was some sort of hoodoo curse, but that out there? That was definitely a spirit.” I answered. “Here,” I said handing her the glass of whiskey 

“You're insane.” She said. 

“Yeah, it's been said,” Sawyer answered. 

‘That kid is too smart for her own good.’ I thought to myself. 

“Look, I'm sorry, Susan. We don't exactly have time to ease you into this, but we need to know when your mother had the stroke.” I said her. 

“What does that have to do with any—”

“Just answer the question,” I said. 

“About a month ago.” She answered. 

“Right before the killings began,” Sawyer said then turning to me said. “See? So what if Rose was working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone. To protect them.” 

“She was using the five spot urns to ward off the spirit,” I said. 

“Right, until she had a stroke and she couldn't anymore.” She said. 

“I don't believe this,” Susan said.   
“Listen, sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay? I mean, I guess it did, technically, but, but the spirit can — forget it.” I said trying to explain it to her. 

“Look, believe what you want. But the fact is you and your family are in danger, all right? So you need to clear everybody out of here: your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone.” Sawyer said. 

“Um, I only have one daughter,” Susan said. 

“One?” Sawyer asked. 

“I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie,” I asked. 

“Maggie's imaginary,” Susan said

“Where's Tyler?” I asked. 

We looked for Tyler everywhere and couldn't find her in the house. The toy room was full of broken dolls. Susan started to yell for her daughter. We tried to comfort her and asked her about Maggie. We found out that Maggie was Rose’s sister and that she died when she was a little girl. We figured that the only place where Tyler could be is the pool. The tree of us ran for the pool house and reached the door. We were pounding and trying to get in to save Tyler. 

“Tyler!” Susan yelled as she pounded on the door. “Tyler!” 

“Mommy!” Tyler said as Maggie pushed her into the pool. 

“Is there another entrance?” I asked. 

“Around back,” Susan answered. 

“All right, let's go,” I said to her. Then I turned to Sawyer. “Keep working.” 

As we ran around the building Sawyer was pounding on the door and Susan and I got to the back door. I moved Susan aside and I kicked the door.

“Stand back,” I said as I kicked the door twice more with all of my strength but it didn’t move. 

“Son of a bitch!” I said. 

Sawyer made it through the door up top and with ought hesitation, she leaped over the railing and into the pool. She pulled past the plastic covering the pool to reach Tyler, lifting her in her arms. She was unconscious. I was able to break through the door and Susan and I ran through to get to Tyler and Sawyer. Tyler started to cough up water and she started to breathe again. 

“Thank god! Thank god, thank god.” Susan said. 

“Mommy!” Tyler said crying. 

“Yeah, baby, I'm here.” 

“Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?” Sawyer asked. 

“No, she's gone.” She said and then turning back to her mom hugged her. “Mommy.” 

We were walking back out to my car and Tyler and Susan were about to leave too. Rose had passed away while we were saving Tyler from the pool 

“Now Tyler, you're sure Maggie's not around anymore?” I asked. 

“I'm sure. I'd see her.” Tyler said to me. 

“I guess whatever's going on must be over,” I said. 

“You two take care of yourselves, all right?” Sawyer said. 

“Thank you. Both of you.” She said to us. 

“Thank you, Sawyer!” Tyler call from the other side of the taxi 

“you're very welcome,” I said as we got into the car and hit the road back to Bobby’s place. 

We had been driving for a while when I looked over at Sawyer. “Not bad for a first job,” I said with a smile on my face. 

“It was good.” She said. 

“Just good. Not all are this much of a ‘happy’ ending,” I said. 

“I know… I just wish we could help more people.” She said. 

“Oh, Sawyer. With what I saw you do on this hunt I know you will do great things.” I said. 

“Thanks, Kell.” She said as she put her head on the window and passed out. 

We pulled up to Bobby’s house at about 12:30 am. I woke Sawyer up and sent her into the house. Bobby was sitting in the office. 

“We are home. And going to bed. We will talk to you tomorrow.” I said as Sawyer walked up the stairs ahead of me. 

Bobby saw the walking Zombie and laughed from his spot. “Welcome home.” He said. “Abby is asleep so stay quiet.” 

I walked into my room, flopped on my bed and passed out.


End file.
